


Best and Worst

by csichick_2



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely both the best and worst thing that's ever happened to Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best and Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Gabby finding out that he and Kelly used to be involved was both the best and worst thing that ever happened to Matt. He wasn’t sure what to expect when Gabby said that she and Kelly needed to talk, but him flat on his back on the bed with the two of them smirking down at him wasn’t it.

“I… um… what’s going on?” he finally says, fully aware of how lame that sounds.

Kelly raises an eyebrow. “I thought that would have been obvious,” he says.

Matt looks over at Gabby. “You’re okay with this?” he asks softly, even though he already knows the answer. This wouldn’t be happening if she wasn’t.

“It was my idea,” she replies, amused. “Stop thinking so hard, Matt.”

He looks back and forth between them in surprise – out of the two of them he would have expected Kelly to be the instigator.

“I do believe the lady told you to stop thinking so hard,” Kelly drawls and Matt bites back a moan, having forgotten just how much Kelly’s bedroom voice turns him on.

“Okay I guess you weren’t exaggerating about that,” Gabby says, lightly brushing her hand across the bulge in Matt’s jeans and this time he can’t hold back the moan that escapes.

“And I haven’t even said anything dirty yet,” Kelly says with a smirk. “Like how we’re going to make him come so hard that he forgets his own name.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Matt asks weakly.

“No more than I ever have,” Kelly replies, pulling his shirt off. “You know you love it when I tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you.”

“Which is something I wouldn’t have taken advantage of a long time ago if I’d known,” Gabby adds.

Matt finds Kelly’s finger pressed to his lips before he can even open his mouth to speak. “You’re even worse at not thinking too hard than I remembered. That’s why Gabby and I are going to take our time with you. Make you come getting you ready for us and then each of us is going to make you come again when we take turns fucking you.”

Matt wants to remind Kelly that he’s not in his twenties anymore so he’s not sure that’s even possible, but that’s more than his brain is capable of at the moment, so he just moans out “Oh god,” instead.

Clothing gets removed in a blur and then next coherent moment in Matt’s brain involves a tongue on each of his nipples and a hand around his cock. Based on the size, he’s pretty sure it’s Kelly’s hand, but he also isn’t trusting his brain to accurately convey information. Every partner he’s ever had has been surprised by just how sensitive Matt’s nipples are and Gabby and Kelly are definitely taking advantage of that fact right now.

Matt whimpers when Kelly moves, but then Gabby pinches the abandoned nipple and he moans loudly. When Kelly chuckles, Matt can tell without looking that the other man has settled between his legs, but that still doesn’t prepare him for Kelly’s mouth engulfing his cock. The only thing keeping him from bucking his hips up is that Kelly had the foresight to hold them down. He’s already so overwhelmed with sensations that it’s a miracle that he doesn’t come on the spot from Kelly merely pressing a finger against his entrance. He manages to last until Kelly has two fingers inside him, coming with a shout when they brush across his prostate.

Kelly pulls off of Matt’s cock, licking his lips as he does so, as he slips a three finger inside him. Matt lets out a strangled moan when Gabby pulls away from him, but his eyes widen when he realizes that it’s to put on a strap-on he hadn’t even realized she’d had.

“Gabby told me you asked her to peg you,” Kelly says, his voice slightly wrecked from sucking Matt’s cock. “And that it’s why she knows about our past. I helped her pick it out to make sure it’ll make you feel just as good as my cock always did.”

Matt groans as Kelly’s words go straight to his dick. He’d be embarrassed at just how quickly he’s starting to get hard again if it weren’t for the fact that he’s pretty sure this is the most turned on he’s ever been.

When Kelly pulls his fingers out, Gabby takes his place between Matt’s legs, a well-lubed condom over the strap-on. “Ready?” she asks, to which Matt simply nods. He tenses as she first presses into him – for all that he wants this it’s been too long since he’s been fucked. She takes her time, Kelly murmuring reassurances to both of them. Having his ex-boyfriend there while his girlfriend fucks him with a strap-on should have been horribly awkward, but instead Matt is glad for Kelly’s presence as he’s clearly the only one that fully knows what they’re doing in the moment. When the strap-on is finally fully inside Matt, Gabby leans down to kiss him tenderly. “Do you want me to wait a minute?” she asks.

Matt shakes his head. “Move.”

As Gabby starts to thrust into him, Kelly settles on his side next to Matt, loosely wrapping his hand around Matt’s cock. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he murmurs. “You have no idea how glad am I that Gabby asked me to be here for this.”

Matt doesn’t trust his ability to form a coherent sentence, so he simply pulls Kelly the rest of the way to him and kisses him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance, not breaking away until Gabby whistles. “Don’t stop on my account,” he says, when they both turn to look at her and Kelly smirks before kissing Matt again.

Between the strap-on in his ass, Kelly’s tongue in his mouth, and first Kelly’s hand – and then also Gabby’s – on his dick, Matt again finds himself overwhelmed with sensations and he’s pretty sure Kelly’s mouth on his is the only reason the neighbors don’t hear him when he comes for the second time.

Kelly grabs the lube and a condom before taking Gabby’s place. He presses into Matt swiftly, but sets a slow pace when he starts to thrust. Unable to take his eyes away from Kelly, Matt blindly reaches for Gabby who gently bats his hand away. “You’re too distracted,” she says gently. “I’ll just take care of things while I watch the two of you.”

Matt’s lets his mind drift and the pleasure take over to the point that he doesn’t even realize that he’d gotten hard again until he’s on the verge of his third orgasm. Kelly comes shortly after he does, collapsing next to him on the bed once the condom is disposed of. Matt guiltily realizes that he doesn’t know when or if Gabby came, but he assumes she’s satisfied with how things turned out as she’s the one that says that this needs to happen again. The last thought that Matt has before drifting off is that Gabby and Kelly are definitely going to be the death of him. And that he’s going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
